The Return
by Stories101
Summary: When Ava is once again under the spell of Kraven, will the boys have time to save her?


"Where'd she go?" Asked nova flying above the others.

"I think she I'd heading for the park" Spider-Man said while running next to power man and iron fist.

They all stopped when they found themselves in the park, but there was no sign of Ava. The light went out.

"That's definitely not just coincidence" said nova as he looked around. "Stay close." Said Peter

"Nova can you give us some light..." Said Peter. Nova light up his fist, lighting enough for them to see their surroundings. Everyone was silent. They walked slowly, ready for attack. As they walked, nova started to fly, right above them, to light the way. "Why can't she be an inside cat?" Said nova whining.

Out of nowhere, Ava jumped out of a tree, directly at nova. Sending him to the ground hard. The light was out, leaving the others incapable of helping.

"Nova you okay man?" Said power man.

"What tha-" said nova as he was getting up and Ava came on top of him holding him with her hands. Ava was growling at him. Nova put his hands in front of him "easy, kitty, nice kitty" he said. Ava raised her hand, and claws came out. "Hey now..take it easy" Said nova. But Ava was all over him.

The others not being able to see, could only hear nova screaming.

"Nova?!" Said iron fist. The others started to walk, with hands in front of them. "C'mon where are you!" Said

Spider-Man frustrated.

Ava had clawed nova all over his face and chest, making the red lines be all over his suit. She stopped and looked at him, and saw a blue fist coming. She flew and landed in her feet. She ran towards him, grabbed him, and threw him, breaking his right arm be knocking down a tree. The others fist raised is hand throwing a fist into the ground making everyone fall and stumble. Peter saw Ava, well at least her shadow. But she was gone. "She got away.." Said Spider-Man. "Nova!" He heard as he turned around. He saw Iron fist glowing his fists, and saw power man carrying a tree off nova. He ran and helped nova get up, but nova grunted and fell to the ground.

"C'mon man.." Said Spider-Man. Getting ready to pick him up by his shoulders.

"Agh!" Said nova loudly. "Wait!" Said iron fist "lay him on the ground" Spider-Man turn to him, and did it.

He glowed his fist closed to nova, and they all saw all the cuts from Ava's claws. They were shocked as in the dark they hadn't seen them. "She did that?" Said power man surprised. "No." Said Spider-Man "Kraven did." He said irritated and furious. "I think he has a broken arm." Said iron fist. Spider-Man looked at nova, and started to call fury.

Sam woke up in the infirmary of shield. He had a cast on his right arm, bandages on his chest. He turned his head and saw Peter sitting across the room watching tv with Danny.

"Well look who is up" said Luke entering the room with sodas. Making Peter and Danny turn to Sam.

Sam smiled, until he saw his arm and the bandages across his chest.

"Yea, it was bad" Luke said. "How do you feel" said Danny. Sam rubbed his neck.

"Like crap.." He said touching his chest. "Dude, you lost a lot of blood." Said Peter drinking his soda.

Sam shook his head. "when I find her-" Sam started to say.

"Relax dude, she is a girl remember? Besides, she dint mean it.." Said Peter.

"Relax?!" Sam said "how can I relax when she broke my arm!" "And she almost-" he winced as he started to sit up,He touched his chest but continued. "She almost drained all my blood!" Sam said.

"Your just mad cuz you got beat up by a girl.." Peter said crossing his arms.

Sam froze. "Like you would of done something." Sam said "since you love her" he ended. Peter stood in shocked, and gave a Sam a furious look.

"I, I don't love her.!" He said.

"Ohh,,,suuuree you don't" he said sarcastically

"I don't"

"Ok, whatever web head"

Luke and Danny looked at each other. When Luke screamed, "no! That was not a foul" and walked towards the tv. Danny shook his head.

"So, when do you think we are going to see Ava again?"

"Who cares.." Sam said. Peter and Danny gave him a look. "What?" He said. "Well I am done with this bed" he said and started to get up.

"What part of two week, do you to understand?" Peter said.

"Two weeks! Pshh you expect me to be here for two weeks, boring myself to death?" He said

"Yea, pretty much" Peter said. Sam made him a face "well, no" he got up and started to walk towards Luke

"So who is winning" he said.

Peter turned to Danny and rolled his eyes "real bucket head he is" he said Danny laugh.

Fury came in looked at the bed and saw it empty, turned to Peter to see him pointing at the tv. "Of course" he whispered "I guess I saw that one coming" fury said. He turned to Peter. "What is it" Danny said. Luke turned off the tv. Sam made a 'why did you do that face' but he then turned to fury.

"I have news on Ava." They all froze. "Where is she?" Danny said. "We located her near from here" he said

"Okay, we are on it" Peter said. A they all followed him out, fury sighed and stopped Sam.

"And where do u think your going?" He said with a surprised face.

"With them" he said

"Yeah, no. Your staying here to rest."

"Oh C'mon! Are you serious?!" He said whining

"Do I look like I am kidding?" Fury said looking him in the eyes.

"No, sir." Sam sighed and turned to see the others go.

The other where on the ship, looking to see if they could see any signs of Ava. When something hit the ship, making it shake.

"What was that?" Spider man said. "AAAhh" he said. As he saw nova flying next to his window. He was flying he looked at Spider-Man smiled and made a soldier salute. They opened the door. "What tha heck are you doing here?!" Spider-Man said. "What? You thought I was gonna miss the action?" He said smiling. Iron fist shook his head "you shouldn't have come" irons fist said. Nova rolled his eyes. "There she is!" Power-man said pointing at the top of a Building. The others turned to the window to see her. There she was, jumping and flipping in the air.

Nova smiled. And started to open the door.

"What are your doing?!" Spider-Man said closing it.

"Get out of the way web head!" Nova said pushing him.

"No! Are you trying to get yourself?!" "You have a broken arm!"

"So?!" Nova said glowing his good fist.

"She is getting away!" Powerman said

"Aaghh said Spider-Man "your an idiot" but had no option but to open the door. Nova smiled, again. They all jumped.

They where in the building where they had seen her. But there was no sigh of her. Again, they all started to look around. This time nova stayed in the ground. Ava finally appeared, she was at the end of a hallway, they all turned to see her. Nova swallowed, remembering what had happened last time he had seen her. And he noticed how she looked at his arm, and smiled. He felt his energy burn inside him, and he closed his fist, which had started to glow. "Nova stop it, anger is a weakness when it comes to fighting." Iron fist said.

"Did you see that? She smiled with happ-"

"Dude, shut up" Spider-Man said annoyed

Ava started to run towards them. "Here she comes" said nova getting ready, the others did too. Iron fist send a iron fist to the ground, sending Ava to the ground. Power-man started to walk towards her, when she threw him to a wall, grabbed iron fist by his suit and send him flying, landing on top on power-man. Spider-Man turned to nova, he nodded. Spider-Man jumped, dodging her. He was crawling in a wall when she disappeared, and kicked him in the face. He fell, until nova caught him in the air with his one arm.

"Geez, webs what have you been eating!" But nova lost his balanced and they both fell down to the ground. Nova grabbed his arm in pain, saw Spider-Man unconscious and Ava coming towards them. "Crap" he said. "Webs, get up, c'mon get up if you want to live" he said as Ava was closer. Nothing. "Crap, crap , crap!" He said again. He was sitting in the ground, and he started to slide back with one arm, trying to get away from her. He stopped when something stopped him, he turn to see the wall. " great" he said. "Okay look Ava, I don't know, what's your problem with me.. But can't we just talk?" He said frowning.

Ava walked passed Spider-Man and grabbed nova from his neck, he gasped and his head slamming against the wall hard. He started to have trouble breathing. Ava smiled.

"I don't have a problem bucket head , but it looks like you do" she said smiling. Nova growled, and started to glow and closing his shaking fist.

"Aww, sparky is getting mad.." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Wh- d-do...y-you...want?" he managed to choke out.

She smiled. "Revenge." Nova was surprised by the answer.

"F-for...w what?" He said trying to get her hand off, But confused.

"Everything! Every single thing you have ever said about me to make fun of!" She said.

Ava was surprised to see nova smiling. "Well...I-it lo- oks like..th..e k-kitty..is a-angry.." He said smiling. Ava growled and hissed at him.

She started to tighten her grip of his neck. He frowned, and was looking for his last breaths of air. When suddenly a chain of energy started to hit his body,making him shake. He realized he was being electrified,when the grip stopped. He fell to the ground coughing and grabbing his neck. He looked up to see Ava in the ground being electrified by Spider-Man's electro webs. Spider-Man stopped and looked as nova got up, slowly.

"Thanks," nova said. "For electrifying me!" He finished. "Dude.."

"Hey, it was the only way, besides you couldn't even breath.." Spider-Man said looking at Ava. Ova turned to see Ava too. Then iron fist and power-man joined them. "What now?" said power man.

"First.." Spider-Man said, as he walked up to her bent down and took her amulate. "This.." He finished.

"Nice. Can I see it?!" Said nova raising his hand in the air. Spider-Man looked at him. "or not." Nova said crossing his arms.

They took Ava to the helicarrier, she was in her bed. She woke up, and realized what she had done, she sighted and put her hands in her face. "Oh, no" She said to herself.

"Morning," Peter said with her breakfast in his hands. She smiled "hi" she said sheepishly.

"Pete I-" she was caught off. Peter stopped her and smiled. "Don't." He said putting her breakfast in the bed.

And walked out.

Ava finished and went to the living room. Where she could hear Peter in his computer Danny listening to his meditation music, Luke watching his game yelling at the tv every time there was a foul, and Sam playing in his video game with his one hand, cursing as he couldn't grab the control.. She took a big breath and walked out the hall. Peter looked at her, then Danny and Luke. Sam turned after Luke had smacked him in the head. She looked at all of them and sighed and looked at the ground. "Hey guys.." She started to say. "I, I just wanted to say...thank you. Thank you for everything, even though I was, pretty out of control.."

"Yea, no kiddin'" Sam said and he turned around continuing playing his game. She sighed and looked to the ground again.

"Ava, it's okay, it wasn't want your fault.." Danny said.

"Yea." Luke said smiling. Peter smiling too."yea, you couldn't control it.. Not your fault" he said. She nodded and smiled a little in relief. But stopped when she looked at Sam still giving her back to her still playing. "Hey um, Sam.. Can I talk to you..?" She said in a low voice. Sam looked over his shoulder. "I am kinda busy.." He said in a dry voice still playing with his video game. Ava nodded and walked away. Peter looked until Ava was gone, and walked where Sam was in the floor and smacked him in the head hard, knocking his game off his hand.

"Ow. What tha crap?!" He said rubbing his head. Peter was mad.

"Are you kidding me?!" He whispered Sam shrugged. " 'I am busy' ?!" he repeated. "Really?!"

"What? I am!" Sam said " well was.." He finished.

"Look, sam I know what she did to you, but you can't just do 'this' to her! Can you see that she is really sorry for all she did?!" And your putting her through more pain.."

"Pain? Okay, yea sure Parker.." He said reaching for his video game. Peter kicked the game farther away for him not to reach it. Sam turned to face him.

"I am Serious... Go talk to her." Peter said pointing to the hallway. Sam shook hi head.

"Talk to her?..but-" he said as he saw Peter look at power-man with his game in his hands ready to smash it. Sam gasped. "No! My baby!" He said. "Ahhggg...fine." He said as he went stumping his way to the hallway. He stopped at the front of Ava's room, he looked and saw that they couldn't see him anymore. He sighed and looked at the door knob. And realized he had to knock first, he took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened. Ava was standing next to the door she gave him a smile, Sam smirked and looked to the ground. Ava made her hand in the 'come in way' he did. He put his hand in his pocket and looked around.

"Hey.."she said as she crossed her arms. Sam said nothing. "Look, I am really sorry, Sam. For what I did to you, especially your arm." She said as she stare at his cast. Sam nodded. "Yea, I um, think I need to say sorry too." He said rubbing his neck. " for..um making fun of you and all that.." He finished. "I..I all try to keep it low from now on.." He said. Ava smiled, "really?" She said. "No." Said Sam. Ava frowned. "Sorry cant do it, but I'll try" he said. Ava smiled. "It's a gift I can't return" he said shrugging. Ava laughed a little, and nodded. "Right" she said. Sam started to walk towards the door, "thanks." She said. Sam smiled, nodded and walked out.

"There, happy?!" He said to Peter. Peter shook his head. Sam put his hand in front of him waiting for him to hand him his video game. Peter smiled. Sam frowned. "Ups" he said smiling. As Danny and Luke laughed. Sam gasped. "NO! You dint web head?!" Peter laughed and started running. "Parker!" "I am gonna kill you!" Sam said running chasing Peter.

**End.**


End file.
